Sixty
by SpecialHell
Summary: Gibbs is turning sixty. Established relationship; slashy but not graphic.


Sixty. The number had been rolling around in his head all day. Luckily they'd caught a case, so he didn't have time to think about it. Now, as he stepped into the house; dropping his keys on the side table and shrugging off his coat, the thought returned. He; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was sixty today. Birthdays had never played a very big role in Jethro's life; so many of them spent either stationed overseas or working double shifts. This, however, was different. For the first time in a long time; Gibbs actually felt his age on his birthday. Jackson had called to wish his son a happy birthday, but nobody else had even mentioned it. McGee and Ziva probably didn't even know when his birthday was. He had, however, been the recipient of an extra-long Abby hug and there was a bottle of single malt scotch waiting for him in Autopsy. Gibbs smiled a little; it was nice that his friends knew him well enough not to say a word.

The sound of feet padding down the hall had Jethro looking up; coming face to face with a softly smiling Tony. Taking a moment to look Tony over; Jethro swallowed hard. Tony was shirtless, and the faded denim jeans he was wearing clung and stretched in all the right places. Looking back at Tony's face, Jethro saw the smirk dancing in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Jethro," Tony said softly. Jethro grinned quickly before pulling Tony tight against him.

"It is now," Jethro whispered before dropping a gentle kiss to Tony's lips. Pulling back, Tony took Gibbs' hand and led him towards the couch.

"Wait right here," Tony said, pushing Jethro to sit. "I just have to get your present."

"I thought you were my present," Jethro shot back with a smirk. Tony laughed softly before hurrying out of the room. Returning a moment later; Tony held a small, rectangular box in his hands. Moving to Jethro's side, Tony held it out with shaking hands. Looking curiously from Tony to the box, Jethro took it; hands running over the grain of the wood before stopping at the clasp. With one last glance at Tony, Jethro opened the box; his heart swelling at what he saw inside. Gently, Jethro ran his fingers over the gift; mapping out the contours and feeling the smoothness of it.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked nervously after a moment. "I made it myself. I know I'm not as good as you, but-" Tony's words were cut off by Gibbs kissing him.

"I love it Tony, thank you." Tony grinned at the response; leaning over to pick up the hand-carved Love Spoon.

"Do you want to hang it up?" Tony offered the spoon back to Gibbs. "I hear it's good luck." Jethro smiled warmly; one hand falling to the base of Tony's neck as he looking into love-filled eyes.

"I count myself pretty damn lucky already," Jethro's words were soft but emphatic, and Tony's response was a soft sigh followed by a deep kiss.

"Me too, Jethro," He said when they parted. Pulling Tony close against his side; Gibbs thought about how fortunate he was to have found true love a second time. Suddenly it didn't matter that he was sixty today. It only mattered that Tony was there to share it with him; and that he would be for many years to come. He was pulled out of his reverie by Tony's movements.

Gibbs looked down at Tony curiously as the younger man took his hand.

"C'mon," Tony smiled; pulling Gibbs up from the couch. "I've got plenty more presents for you."

"Oh?" Jethro asked; even as he allowed himself to be pulled along. Tony stopped at the bottom of the stairs; turning to Gibbs with a smirk.

"I've got the bedroom all set up; a movie, a massage, and…" Tony leaned in close to Gibbs' ear. "Abby taught me how to do that thing with me tongue." Tony shot Gibbs a quick grin before sprinting up the stairs. Gibbs laughed aloud before quickly following Tony.

Age be damned, he thought as he tackled Tony to the sheets.

"Pretty spry for a sixty year old," Tony teased as Gibbs looked down at him.

"Well, you know the old saying," Gibbs smirked back. "You're only as old as the one you're feelin' – I guess that would make me…" Gibbs' words were cut off when his laughing lover pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
